


You Are My Sunshine

by Nobody13XIII



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody13XIII/pseuds/Nobody13XIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a terrible problem. He's been cursed by the gods, given a curse crueler and fouler than any ever made, a curse that has killed millions, trillions of people. It's name? Love. Love for Percy Jackson. Percy/Nico Slash Drabble-ish. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunshine

I hate Percy Jackson. And he hates me back.

**You are my sunshine**

He had saved me. Again. Just when things seemed bleakest, he always managed to pop up and try and save me. It had happened almost too many times now. Our first meeting had been him saving Bianca and I. That's where it happened. When I got a crush on Percy Jackson. Who couldn't like him? Those stupid sea green eyes of his, that smile and laugh. Hell, he was a two time hero of the gods, what wasn't to like? Damn how I hate you Percy. All you ever do is hurt me. And you do it with the best intentions, without even realizing it. Why do you have to be the hero? Why do I have to feel like this? Why can't it be someone else?

**My only sunshine**

But there's only you. Even though I know we'll never be together. Even when I see you with  _her_ , even when I realize that we'll never be, I know that I won't ever feel this way about anyone else. Because you're my first crush. And more than that, you're just different. Something about you brings out the best in me. At least it tires to. I try to keep it down, just like everything else inside of me. Who wants to be around a child of Hades? No one. No one likes us, no one cares. But you do. Why do you have to do this to me?

**You make me happy**

Despite everything you've done to me, you make me smile; you make me happy, something I haven't felt since you let me down, since you let my sister die. But she forgave you. I forgave you to. I had to after all I put you through, all the pain I made you suffer through trying to find me, to make up for what you had done. But I still pushed you away. I didn't want this, I didn't want these feeling, I didn't want you, and I didn't want you're rejection. Hazel is the only other person who can make me feel anything anymore. The others stay away, they're afraid. Even Jason's afraid, and he knows my secret. I hate him for that. Funny how many people I hate now. But you're still at the top of the list. I mean, right after Annabeth.

**When skies are gray**

Annabeth. She's always with you always clinging to you, her hero. Or at least she used to. Something in Tartarus changed you, changed her. You two seem scarred, as scarred as I am. I should be happy. Maybe you two are done, your relationship might be done. But I'm not happy. Because every time I see you, I see how broken you are. Just like me. Heroes shouldn't look like that. My hero shouldn't look like that.

**You'll never know**

You'll never know. You'll never know how I feel, because I'll be gone soon. I mean it this time. I stayed, I fought during our war with the giants, with Gaea. It's been over for a while now and I'm still here. I shouldn't be, but I am. Because of you. This time when I tell you I'm leaving, I'll ignore whatever stupid pep talk, baby seal eyes, or anything you do and I'll leave. Just like I did the first time. You'll never find me. But I'm lying. I know I'll come back, just like I always do. Because you're still all I really have.

**Dear how much**

Dear gods why do you like me? Why do you have to smile at me whenever you notice me, or come sit by me when I'm alone and try to talk to me. Why do you have to do this to me? And why do I keep doing this to myself? Why would I put myself through all this hurt, seeing you with her, putting up with how close you are, how oblivious you are. Why should I torture myself when you're always happy, when you never have to suffer the way I do. You'll never feel the same way I do. So why?

**I love you**

Oh. That's why. That's what this stupid feeling is. It isn't a crush. I'm not star struck. It's not a phase. I love you. I love everything about you, I don't even know where to start. That's why I stay. Because stupid as it is, as much as I hate it, there is still some moronic hope inside of me, wishing, waiting, dreaming of the day when we'll be together. Even though it will never come.

**Please don't take**

I don't hate you. Don't look at me like that, don't give me that betrayed look when I say it, when I turn and push you away. Please, I don't mean it! I'm not saying that when I scream just how much I hate you at the top of my lungs. Please don't leave me, don't look so broken, I'm so sorry! Never leave me! It's not you I hate when I scream it, when I push you away, when I fight you tooth and nail. I would never say that to you. I'm saying it to me. Please don't ever leave me. Annabeth, I beg you don't take him away from me. Please never take him away. I can't lose him.

**My sunshine away**

"Oh Nico…" Percy trails off, eyes wide. I had just laid it all on the table, put it all out there. I had to tell him, I had to tell him before I left. I couldn't lose him, but I couldn't live like this. "I know you hate me now. I'm leaving, I get it. Nobody wants me here, nobo" I never got to finish that sentence. Percy's lips crashed against mine, and I started, reveling at the sudden contact, before pushing at him.

"What was that? What about Annabeth" I managed to ask, reeling somewhere in between heaven and hell. "Neeks, I broke up with her weeks ago. Tartarus broke us." I saw the sadness in his eyes for a brief second before he pushed on. "But that's not the point! Everybody wants you here Nico! Especially me!" "Really?" I asked, unable to think of anything intelligent to say. Percy nodded. "I've been with Annabeth forever, but it wasn't right. It never fit, something was always wrong. Then I met you. I didn't know what I was feeling for the longest time, I was such an idiot. And then you almost died. Again. And then you risked yourself to come and save us, even though you could have saved yourself. Nico, I think- no, I know what I've been feeling now. I love you."

I stared at him, stared up into those sea green eyes. I love you. Three little words, three life changing words. "You do?" Percy nodded and repeated those words again. And then everything fell away. All the darkness, all the sorrow, the loss, the grief, the torture, everything. All that was left was the happiness, the love. I beamed, actually feeling myself start to cry as I stared up at him. I grabbed his shirt, pulling his head down to me and bringing our lips back together. Percy wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer, until we broke away, noses almost touching. "I love you too Percy."

I love Percy Jackson. And he loves me back.


	2. Broken But Whole

Nico Di Angelo is perfect. Our relationship is perfect. Everything is perfect.

**The other night dear**

We've been together for three months now. Nico and I. Who would have guessed right? It's been amazing. Everything's turned out perfectly. No one batted an eye when I came out, and the only reactions we got when we explained that we were exclusive, were congratulations and applause, mixed with the usual perverted Stoll brothers comments. To top it off, when we talked to our parents, they all accepted us warmly. Dad even offered to give Nico a tour of the newly constructed Atlantis, something he hadn't even offered to Annabeth. Nico had been overwhelmed with joy, something usually so out of character for him, and something I wished I could see more of. I had been the same way after Hades had just given me a bored nod and a death threat instead of ripping me apart and damning my soul to Tartarus.

**When I lay sleeping**

This was all so perfect. Especially Nico. I can't believe how long it took me to realize how I felt about him. All this time, all these feelings. It wasn't until I got back from Tartarus that I realized just how much I really cared for him, and more importantly, why. Why. That was the question Nico kept asking after our first kiss. Why? Why would I be with somebody like him? Why would I 'give up' my picture perfect life for the son of death, an outsider? The first time he asked, all I could say was "Why not?" For starters, Nico looked like some type of god, dark and mesmerizing, full of secrets and mysteries. There was always another layer, there was always change. There's the way that he fits together beside me, just like a puzzle piece, or how dazzling that smile and laugh are when he really means them. Even his attitude, his dark, brooding, angry attitude, was just armor, just a shield to protect him from the world. Behind it he was still the little kid I had first met on the cliffs, full of life and fun. Hazel had been a little worried when we started dating, making sure to tell me that Nico was more than just a little broken. But I didn't care. He was my Nico; better or worse I was never letting him go. And besides that, he wasn't the only one with a few cracks in them.

**I dreamt I held**

I know I'm still not right after coming out of Tartarus. No matter how long it's been since I was there, I can still feel something dark inside of me. Something shattered, scarred, and broken. I'm not perfect. But who is, right? I mean nothings perfect. Is it? Like how Nico has to run off sometimes. Like when he has to vanish, sometimes for days, weeks, or even months at a time into the Underworld. Sometimes even without getting to say goodbye. That isn't perfect. Or how when I hold Nico close at the bonfire, I see some of the other campers whispering and looking at us with disgust. Or like when Annabeth and Piper showed me a picture of some other guy with his arms wrapped around Nico, both smiling. Or how he left me this time, breaking me without even knowing it as he vanished into the shadows.

**You in my arms**

Perfect? No. No this relationship isn't perfect. And Nico isn't either. The way he likes to push buttons just to get me agitated, or how whenever anybody starts staring he gets embarrassed and ignores everything in the world, including me. I know it's just the time he was born in, but still. There's the fact that his skin feels ice cold, he gets angry if things don't go his way, he's overprotective, he's antisocial, he won't eat or take care of himself unless you make him, and he snores. He's definitely not perfect. But I could really care less. I know I'm not any better. And all I want now is for him to be back in my arms. And that's what I'm dreaming of now. That he's back with me, with both of us lying in my cabin, tangled up together, holding each other close. I can already see his eyes, feel his cold heat, his cool lips against mine.

**When I awoke dear**

Maybe if I open my eyes he'll be here. Maybe he'll have snuck in and is already cuddled up to me, waiting for me to get up. He'll probably have one of those blue cupcakes he always gives me when he comes back; his way of saying I missed you. Maybe he's just staying silent, maybe if I be quiet for a few seconds, I'll be able to hear him breathing beside me. Maybe if I was more awake I would know if I was touching my own skin or his. But I don't want to risk it. I don't want to think about the other maybe. Maybe he won't be there. Maybe he's never going to be there again. But I have to risk it.

**I was mistaken**

He's not here. I'm still alone. All alone. I know I was lying. I know I was denying the truth. When I open my eyes, I don't see him, I don't taste him, I don't smell him, I don't feel him. My Nico isn't back. We're not perfect. This relationship isn't perfect. And neither is anything else. All of our real friends accepted us, but now that I look, I see the worry and the disapproval. I know some of the other campers think it's wrong, that we're wrong. I know that Annabeth's out to ruin us, even though she's the one who broke up with me. Everything's wrong. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Because I'm still happy. And so is Nico. So it doesn't matter what happens. Because as long as we're together, we'll make it through everything.

**So I hung my head**

It's good that we're not perfect. Because that's what destroyed Annabeth and I. Everything was perfect, everything was controlled. There was no change, no mystery, no chance. Everything was in its place, everything was neat and tidy. After Tartarus I couldn't handle that. After Tartarus I couldn't handle a lot of things. I was broken when I came out of there, but I didn't let anyone see. I had to hide the storm inside, I had to hide the rage, the anger, the pain; I had to keep it hidden. If it let it all out, people would get hurt. I would get hurt, my friends would get hurt, and everyone would get hurt. My Nico would get hurt. So it had to stay hidden. All the emotions from Tartarus had to stay locked up, the only things that anyone needed to see were me smiling and laughing, just like I always was. But here, alone, I couldn't stop the tears from falling, or the sobs that were wrenching their way out of my throat.

**And cried**

"Percy?"

I let out a startled gasp and sat up, wiping my tears with one hand and grabbing Riptide with the other. My blurry eyes focused on a pale boy standing next to my bed, wearing a aviators jacket and a ripped up Camp Half Blood shirt. Nico stared down at me with big brown eyes full of concern, a worried frown on his face.

"Are you ok Perce?"

I tried to pull myself together and say that I was fine, but in the end, all that come out was a kind of choked sob. Almost instantly, I was being pushed onto my back, and Nico was holding onto me tightly, swapping back and forth from English to Italian as he whispered that everything was ok, and that he loved me.

"I'm fine." I managed to say eventually, pulling the smaller boy onto my chest. Nico nuzzled into the crook of my neck, his cool hands dancing across my chest and back. He was humming some foreign lullaby, soothing the pain and, somehow, making everything alright again.

Nico pushed himself up and stared down at me, concern still lingering in his eyes. "You sure love?"

I nodded, trying to avoid his eyes, but after a few seconds, he grabbed my chin and forced me to face him. "Percy…" He said patiently.

I had to answer him now. And fine wasn't going to cut it this time. But how the Hades was I supposed to explain this? How was I supposed to explain the hurricane of emotions that was ripping me apart right now, that had been ripping me up for months now? In the end, only four words came out.

"Don't leave me again." I whispered.

Nico tensed on top of me, a mixture of emotions flicking through him, before a small smile came out. "I won't." He whispered back, leaning in close. He hovered just above my lips for a few seconds, before the kiss suddenly hit, fast and intense. We rolled around the bed, getting tangled up in each other, skin on skin, before finally breaking apart for air.

"Promise?"

Nico managed a breathy chuckle before leaning in again. "Perseus Jackson, I swear I will never, ever leave you. I don't care what happens, I'll always be there with you. I love you."

We're not perfect. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you too Nico."


	3. Shatter Me

"We have to fix this now Nico, Percy's not in a good place as it is." Jason ordered, marching towards the pavilion. "I'm going to kill her." I muttered, stalking after him, picturing my hands around Annabeth's neck, watching the life slowly fade from those soulless grey eyes of hers. Of all the no good, dirty rotten…. "I'm just glad Leo didn't believe it for a second. You know Percy trusts you completely by the way. It's just with everything that's been going on, he's just"- Jason was cut off as an invisible ripple of energy ripped through us, sending us to our knees. We both gasped for breath, looking around wildly for our unseen assailant, before panicked shouting started erupting from the bonfire.

The clouds above darkened, wind started to howl, and the lake started to churn and convulse. We struggled to our feet as the rain started, hail and sleet buffeting the camp. A strong tremor rocked the earth, and campers ran, screaming and shouting, trying to find shelter from the sudden storm. Chiron suddenly came rushing out of the pavilion carrying campers, shouting for demigods to take shelter. My eyes flickered around as I tried to find the only person I really cared about in all the chaos, before I heard Chiron shout his name.

"Perseus! You have to hold on!" "Percy!" I rushed forward, pushing campers out of the way as I charged forward. The winds howl grew louder than ever, and lighter objects started to soar into the air, circling around the camp in an ever growing cyclone of wind and water. And then a single, heart stopping scream broke through the cacophony of noise, a scream that froze everyone who heard it in terror. And then everything went black.

**You told me once dear**

It's all my fault. I can't believe I was stupid enough to not see this coming sooner. I should have listened to Jason when he was saying Annabeth was setting us up, I should have noticed the hairline fractures in the mask Percy kept up slowly growing larger and larger. I should have seen the signs, I knew I should have pushed harder that night I came home and found Percy crying. When he made me promise not to leave him again, I should have realized what was slowly starting to happen; what had already happened. Then all of this never would have happened. The fight, the crying, the breaking, the storm. I was running now, running in the darkness, or at least trying to, trying get to Percy. And I knew exactly where to find him; in the eye of the storm.

**You really loved me**

Camp Half Blood was gone. Hell, I was pretty sure half of Long Island was gone. Everything was getting ripped apart, everything was being drowned and torn. No real sounds could be heard, only the insanely loud scream of the wind. Everything else was drowned out in the storm, the hurricane Percy had created. I doubt anyone had realized how strong Percy really was. No one would have guessed that he could do this, not even me. But then again, this storm had been building up for a long time. It had only been a few days ago when it started trying to get out. Percy had had a miserable week. Just for starters, Sally had lost a raging battle with cancer. I had never seen Perseus so broken. He had been sobbing for hours while I tried to hold him, trying to comfort him. Even though they had been able to talk, and had known that I could help them see each other didn't make much of a difference. When he finally stopped crying, I promised him that everything was going to be ok. I failed that promise.

**And no one else**

Despite everything else, Percy had insisted on going out soon after that, trying to go on a mission to clear his head. He got anything but that. He had had an encounter with Phobos and Deimos, two children of Ares who evidently had a grudge against him. If I ever get my hands on them… They screwed Percy up. All his deepest darkest fears, all shoved down his throat. All that pain inside him just grew, the darkness he had been hiding grew twisting and swelling inside him. But they had paid the price for what they had done. The two demigods who had gone with him had come back looking at Percy with expressions of awe and pure terror. When Chiron had asked, they were too scared to even explain what Percy had done to them. I should have taken him away right there, taken him someplace away from everything, talked things over and let him get everything out.

Something hard collided with the side of my head, and I saw stars before I was slammed against a wall by the wind. Dazed, I let the wind pummel me against the wall, trying not to drown in the barrage of water. Something damp flapped up against the wall next to my head, and I managed to peer at it. It soaked paper sign someone had stapled up, with one large picture on it and a single line of script. Nico x Jason. Below the words was a picture of Jason and I making out.

**Could come between**

Annabeth and Piper's handiwork was extraordinarily realistic. If I hadn't known any better, I would have actually believed that Jason and I had done something like that. It was Annabeth's final revenge, her final lash out at Percy for breaking up with her. I had come back here only a few minutes ago (had it really been only a few minutes? It felt like I had spent an eternity in this storm, trying to make my way to Percy) to find the picture plastered all over camp. Jason had been trying to do damage control the whole time, and managed to find me, before trying to get us to Percy, explaining how Percy was going downhill, how in his already fragile, depressed state of mind, he might have a breakdown. He had no idea.

**But now you're left me**

My skin was numb as another barrage of icy wind and water slammed against me, and the wall it had pushed me against gave a groan, supports starting to buckle against the wind. I forced myself to concentrate through everything and shadow traveled, appearing next to one of the new cabins. Almost there. I couldn't see anything around me, but I knew Percy was ahead of me; some sixth sense devoted entirely to Percy, helping me pinpoint him. I shadow traveled again, only to end up flying through the air, the shadow I had appeared in being wrenched away by the hurricane. So this was how I was going to die huh? I managed to get a hand to the ground, and instantly rock encase my hand, holding me down. I pushed the rest of myself down, securing my limbs in a similar fashion, before slowly forcing myself forward again, crawling on my belly towards the eye of the storm.

**And love another**

Why couldn't I help him? Why did bad things always have to happen to us? What had we done to deserve this? Nothing. Maybe I deserved this. Maybe I had done something to tick off one of the gods, or have a curse placed on me. But my Percy didn't deserve this. What had happened to him? Why hadn't he told me, why hadn't I seen it? Why couldn't I help him?

**You have shattered**

I was at the pavilion now. I could see things again, I was practically in the eye now. I had to stop at the edge, the ground resisting me; it had given way to pure ice. I managed to peer through the wind, eyes stinging, to see Percy there in the center, convulsing and thrashing, writhing in pain, mouth open in one long, unending scream. Water flowed out of him, spiraling out into the storm, spinning faster and faster with no signs of stopping. I tried screaming his name, but it was whisked away in the gale. I forced myself to go a little farther, smashing my feet into the ice to try to cement myself into the position. "Percy!" I screamed, trying to reach out to him. Percy's head snapped in my direction, and suddenly the storm exploded, its power doubling. I was slammed against one of the pillars as the entire building started to get ripped out of the earth, the hurricane growing and growing.

An image suddenly filled my head, and image of me holding someone's hand as we fell, fell a very long ways before hitting something. Another one came by, this time of me holding more people's hands, waking up on the side of a hill, of seeing… me. What? More images whisked by, feelings started to course through me, feelings I didn't have. Percy… Chiron had always said that our powers were emotionally driven. The stronger the emotions, the stronger the power. Percy was projecting everything he had. I was seeing everything he had kept bottled up for the last year and a half, all the pain, the depression, the fears, the darkness, the hate, everything. My eyes welled up with tears as I saw that night from his perspective, saw how he felt when he was alone, when I wasn't there to make him happy. I had done this. I had broken Percy. And now I needed to fix this.

**All my dreams**

I drew everything I had together and charged forward, all my powers forcing me past the raging elements as I slipped forward on the frozen ground, tackling Percy. I drove us into the darkness, before shadow traveling us to the middle of the desert. No water no storm right? Percy thrashed out of my arms, his convulsions spreading into the earth, tremors shaking the ground even as the sand beneath him started to freeze. I slammed my hand down into the sand, forcing it to stabilize, before glancing back up to Percy. He was already starting to make water again, the wind was beginning to scream. This ended now. Percy had been able to project everything through his storm, through an act that had unleashed all the bottled up emotions. Maybe I could do something like that. I stumbled forward, falling to my knees on top of him, curling my fingers into his ebony hair and bringing our lips together.

I forced us to kiss, trying to bring every memory I had of us back into Percy. I forced out everything I had ever felt for him, showed him the hate, the anger, the love, the lust, the happiness, the adoration, I forced it all into him. Percy's thrashing slowly stopped, the water slowed as he kissed back, the wind died down as he held me tight. With Percy's guard down, I lashed out, grabbing at the pain I still felt near the surface, and pulling it in, dragging it out of Percy into me. Percy started convulsing again, biting my tongue, but I just held on. Another minute went by before I broke away for air, tasting blood in my mouth, and we both fell into the drenched sand, staring at each other, panting hard.

Percy's eyes were full of tears as he tried to say something, his mouth forming words but no noise coming from his lips. "I would never cheat on you Perseus. I love you so much, I can't believe you would ever even think that I would do that to you. But I know why. I know I haven't been there for you, I know I let you face so much of this alone. I know I need to stick with you, and I'm sorry. I've kept my pain from you, and you helped me. It's my turn. We're a family Percy, we're more than that. We're together forever, no matter what. We don't have to go through anything alone. I have your back, you have mine, always. And that's how it's going to be from now on. No more holding everything back. Okay?"

Percy stared into my eyes, fear and panic still clear in his eyes before finally saying "Okay." I managed a sigh before sitting up. "Do you want to talk about it now?" Percy managed to shake his head, then nod and sat up. I crawled over to him, and he pulled me onto his lap, holding me tight. "I'm sorry Neeks. I didn't mean to hurt everyone back there. I didn't know this was gonna happen. I didn't know…" Percy started to sob again and I held him tight, before leaning back and nuzzling his cheek. "It's ok Percy. They'll understand, its ok. What matters is that you're ok." Percy nodded, the tension in his body slowly starting to fade away. After a few minutes of us sitting there in silence, I managed a small chuckle.

"What?" I shook my head saying "Not complaining or anything, but I smell just like you now." It was true, the smell of the ocean was fresh on me, that fresh, wild ,salty smell that always lingered around Percy, was covering me. Percy laughed weakly, before pulling us down, letting my head lie against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "You sure you'll stay? I have a lot to talk through. I'm pretty sure I'm damaged goods by this point." "You're talking to me remember Perc? You're not the only damaged goods running around. I promised you I'd stay, and I'll stay no matter what this time. I love you Percy." Percy held me tight, kissing my damp forehead. "I love you too Nico. Forever and always."


	4. Scars

**Do You Remember**

It was calm down here at the bottom of the sea. The constant ebb and flow of the oceans currents stole away everything from you, only to replace it all with overwhelming bliss. The only thing that could have possibly made this any better, would have been having Nico in my arms with me. But that couldn't happen right now. After my… breakdown, the gods hadn't been too happy. The damage I had done to the camp had been catastrophic. Cabins had been ripped apart, trees uprooted, and the Big House and stables were in tatters. I was only lucky that Chiron and other campers had come to my defense, ratting out Annabeth and Piper for setting me off. I was still in trouble, but after Dionysus had surprisingly stood up for me (something about enjoying seeing me go crazy), and had taken my father's side, the other gods were convinced to just send me off to be with Poseidon to help get my powers back in control. So here I was, at the bottom of the sea.

**All of Our Good Times**

It was amazing down here. I had only gotten to see dad's kingdom for a little while, but now that I had been down here for over a month, I had seen wonders; things I couldn't even begin to describe. It was beyond incredible. But the best part was that I had been able to spend time with Poseidon. I really couldn't have asked for a better dad. He understood what I was going through, he helped sort through all the poison Tartarus had left inside of me, and he helped me have fun again. Hell, he had spent ten minutes after we first got down here, laughing and smiling proudly as he recounted just how powerful I had been to some of his subjects. And while things were still a little tense between Triton, Amphitrite, and I, it was practically perfect. My powers were under control again, and stronger than ever. And for the first time in what felt like forever, I felt good. The only thing missing was Nico.

**All Those Happy Memories**

Nico. He was so amazing. Even through all our falling outs and mess ups, he was still with me every step of the way. We had spent hours in the desert after my breakdown, just holding each other close. How did I ever get someone as amazing as him? I didn't have to pretend things were perfect with him, because they weren't. And that was okay. I didn't have to wear a mask, I didn't have to keep everything bottled up anymore. He had seen me at my best, he had seen me fail, he had seen me break. And yet he still loved me.

**I'll Always Love You**

Together we could get through anything. I missed him so much right now. But I had to stay down here until it was safe for everyone. And I wasn't safe yet. Because even through the overwhelming pain it had caused me, and the overwhelming guilt that I had hurt my friends, even though I had nearly destroyed my home, and even though I had put the person I loved in mortal danger, I had liked it. I had loved the power rushing through me. Feeling that glass ball inside my chest shatter and let everything lose had felt incredible, it was a rush. And even though dad had told me I was safe to leave almost a week ago, I didn't know if I was ready. Because as dangerous and perverse as I knew it was, I wanted to feel that again. But I wouldn't. I needed to get better. I needed to get back to Nico.

**And Make You Happy**

I can't really remember the day of my breakdown well. It was all such a blur, a shattered image with jagged edges. Every time I tried to remember, the vagrant emotions would slowly start boiling back to the surface, the pain, the horror. I was never going to get rid of them. Tartarus had stained me with its poisons, poisons that left scars. They burned to life every time I thought about that night, though about my previous best friend's betrayal, her final act of revenge. How could I even had believed that Jason would get together with Nico anyways, he was happy with Leo? Maybe because it was because Jason was the first person to find out Nico's secret, the first person Nico had let in, even if he hadn't wanted to. Maybe that's why I've always been kind of jealous about their friendship.

**If You Will Only**

Bu not anymore. After that night, I know I don't have anything to worry about. Nico's mine, and will be forever. And I'm his. Nothing's ever going to change that. All those good times we've spent together, all the bad times we've pulled through, all they were doing was leading us up to that night. Because now everything's going to be ok. And I am too. It's time to go back home now. It's time to be with the people I love, with the boy I love. Yeah it's dangerous, and yeah, I'm still worried, but this time will be different. And after a goodbye with dad and his family, I'm off, shooting through the ocean, following an invisible cord inside me. I know who's on the other end of it, and I can't wait to get there.

**Say The Same**

"So like I said it's just a lake, there's nothing at all to be afraid of." Nico's explaining. I've been sitting here in the lake for a few minutes now. I was eagerly welcomed by the Naiads, and after catching up for a minute, they had led me to docks, where Nico was perched precariously on the ledge, talking to a small group of children, who looked barely old enough to be here. I watched him dreamily, watching as he motioned out towards the water, completely oblivious to the fact that I was down there. It was time to change that.

The kids screamed in terror as a tentacle made of water snapped out of the water, coiling around Nico's chest, before tugging him under the water. Nico struggled flailing around, and I surged through the water, grabbing his hand and pulling him down deeper, before making a huge bubble. Nico gasped for air, before looking around wildly, eyes snapping to me. "Percy!" I smiled. "Hey stud. You come here often?" Nico tackled me in a kiss, arms winding around me tight, threatening to never let go. I didn't really mind. I kissed back, tangling my fingers in his hair, smiling at his intimate urgency. When we finally broke apart, I was shocked when he slapped me.

"You idiot!" I fell back, bouncing on the bubbles surface, taken aback. "What?" "Those kids are hydrophobics! They're terrified of water monsters, Chiron asked me to help them get over their fear since you weren't here to do it. And you just made a giant water monster pull their teacher to his death! Do you realize how scarred they're going to be after this?" Ah Hades. I fell back onto the bubble while Nico glared down at me. Yet another thing to add to the list of things I had screwed up. Nico was especially rightful to be angry, as he himself had been scared of swimming until I had changed that (something about him being afraid my dad was going to try and drown him).

A light bulb went off above my head and I snapped up, beaming in triumph. "I've got a plan!" Nico frowned, opening his mouth to ask what it was, when I launched him back out of the water and onto the dock. My pour soaking boyfriend landed with a wet splat, and was instantly mobbed by the terrified children. He was still coughing and spluttering as I forced the water around me to solidify and discolor, before rising the surface, covered in a freakish monster skin. The kids screamed I engineered the monster closer, waving tentacles around before garbling "You can't escape me kiddos! I am the invincible…" Oh… I really hadn't gotten far enough into the plan to think of a name… Um… "The invincible… Sea Doofus! Fear me!" I maniacally waved my tentacles and the children stared at me. Nico face palmed.

"I'll catch you no matter what you do! You can't defeat me! I'll make your food soggy! I'll make bathrooms explode! And now I'll eat your teacher!" I slowly reached out a tentacle towards Nico, hoping my plan would work. It did. One of the younger kids, a girl with pigtails, stamped her foot defiantly, before jumping in front of Nico, drawing out her knife and waving it around frantically trying to ward off the watery appendage. With a mighty war cry, the other children joined in, grabbing their own weapons, one kid even grabbing one of the canoe ores and trying to smack me away. I laughed inside the water shell, before focusing again and letting the kids hit me, letting out pathetic wails as they cut off the monsters limbs. "Get back you monster!" The one girl shouted. I pretended to be wounded, back up a little asking "But, but I'm a water monster! Aren't you afraid of me?"

The girl shook her head, and the other kids piped in with their own defiant cries. Nico stood up behind them all, arms crossed, a smirk plastering his face. Damn, even soaking wet he look hot. "The monster already ate somebody, they're trapped!" I glanced back at one of the kids in surprise, only to realize that the sludge I had pulled up to hide me from view was slowly sinking back to the lake floor. Nico finally stepped in, walking to the front of the group. "Don't worry, I'll save them!" Nico took off, rushing to the edge of the dock and diving into the water. I let him come through, bringing up another bubble for him to breath. He slid his hands around my neck, smiling, and gave me an eskimo kiss.

"Nice job Sea Doofus." He whispered. I shrugged, before letting him pull me back, both of us falling onto the deck with a loud plop. I let the monster go, letting it give out one last pathetic gurgle, and the kids all cheered before crowding around us. "You did it! You saved him!" I glanced up at Nico as he pushed himself up, looking down at me. "My hero." I said smiling up into my Ghost Kings eyes. "Who is he?" one of them asked. "Prince Charming." Nico answered, before going in to kiss me again. I laughed when the kids all made cat calls and hoots, marveling at how much Nico had changed. Usually he was self-conscious about public displays of affection, blushing madly whenever I did something (which usually just made me want to do it more).

I was more than happy that that had changed. "You hungry prince?" He asked, famous smirk back in place. "Starved, my king." I replied allowing him to pull me up. Nico dismissed the class, and we walked back to the pavilion, hand in hand. The camp had recovered a lot since I had left, everything was practically the same. But when we got to the pavilion, I felt my smile grow, and made Nico stop and pointed something out to him in the middle of the floor, squeezing his hand and saying "See? It's a sign. It means that we'll always be together."

He followed my gaze in curiosity, before his own smile grew. The pavilion now had one more scar. In the center of the fissure Nico had created so long ago was a new scar, a scar created by a son of Poseidon in a fit of hysteria, a strange spiraling shape, interweaving in and out of the fissure, connecting the two together. Together forever.

"I love you Percy." "I love you too Nico."

 


End file.
